Be, be your love
by Alone in the Outfield
Summary: Blue SpiritxKatara songfic. Not my best work, but R&R.


_If I could take you away...  
Pretend I was queen  
What would you say_

Sitting down by the riverside, Katara waited for him to come. She let the breeze ruffle her hair and lay back against the rock she sat upon. He would be here. Ever since they had arrived at Ba Sing Se and she had found this marvelous spot he had been coming. He was a soldier in a blue mask, and she watched him practice with those dual swords of his. He would come tonight, like all other nights, and she would sit and pretend to be his lover, and would wrap herself up in this imaginary love..._  
_

_Would you think I'm unreal  
'Cause everybody's got their way I should feel_

With day to day life consisting of only battle plans and waterbending, sitting by the river was a peaceful way to slow down. And with her musings on the Blue Warrior of her dreams, she found her feelings for Aang dissipating. She was in love with the masked man of her dreams, with his every swing of the blade. He knew she was there, she was sure of that. He looked at her sometimes, and showed off for her. Maybe he loved her too? No. That surely wasn't real. But she could make him love her!_  
_

_Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love  
But I want, want, want to be your love  
Want to be your love, for real  
Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love  
But I want, want, want to be your love  
Want to be your love for real  
Want to be your everything_

How she wished he would truly reveal himself to her, and take her into his arms and kiss her and be her Blue Spirit, but no. Every time they locked eyes she would look away in embarrassment. Tonight, she would be different. Tonight, she would take the mask off for him. She had decided it was time. If only he would come...__

Everything...

Everything's falling, and I am included in that  
Oh, how I try to be just okay

And the minutes wore into an hour, and still the warrior did not come. She felt tears fall. Had he forgotten her? Had their small meetings been insignificant? She heard rustling suddenly behind her. He head turned in that direction, and to her surprise, there he stood._  
_

_Yeah, but all I ever really wanted  
Was a little piece of you_

She sat still, numb. He walked over to her, lifted her up off the rock, and stood her in front of him, assessing her. She wiped her eyes and laughed.

"I thought you wouldn't come..."__

And everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love  
But I want, want, want to be your love  
Want to be your love, for real  
Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love  
But I want, want, want to be your love

_Want to be your love for real_

And with her soft whisper, he lifted up his mask to expose his mouth and pressed down on her own two lips. She melted into him, arms clutching his shoulders. She deepened the kiss, letting her tongue slip into his mouth. This was her dream, her fantasy. She had meant something to him, and that made this kiss more powerful than ever.__

Everything will be alright  
If you just stay the night  
Please, sir, don't you walk away, don't you walk away, don't you walk away  
Please, sir, don't you walk away, don't you walk away, don't you walk away

And when they parted, he turned silently and began to dash away.

"Wait!..." she cried, touching her swollen mouth.

He lifted his mask again. "I can't do this...we can't..."

"Yes, we can. I want you, please..."

"If you knew me, my secrets...I love you and have since you first watched me practice. Don't let this ruin us..."

"It won't. No matter who you are, you will always be my blue spirit."

__

And everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love  
But I want, want, want to be your love  
Want to be your love, for real  
Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love  
But I want, want, want to be your love  
Want to be your love for real

And he walked back to her and kissed her once more, and told her:

"You know me, my love. Find me." And was gone.

And she was satisfied with his taste on her mouth and their love confirmed. She would just have to keep coming back here to see him.__

And everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love  
But I want, want, want to be your love  
Want to be your love, for real  
Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love  
But I want, want, want to be your love  
Want to be your love for real

__

I want to be your love, love, love...


End file.
